Carred Tezzis
.png |nicknames = |occupation = |born = |status = Alive |nationality = American |species = Human |gender = Male |location = Virginia, USA |height = 250cm |weight = 250kg |hair_color = |eye_color = |title1 = }} is a character featured in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life Carred Tezzis was manufactured on November 18, 1984 by Hamilton J. Gordon, but this was never mentioned and Carred never knew until Hamilton J. Gordon mentioned that he and Kevin Tezzis are his creations. He was manufactured as a red, long, muscular, talking motorcycle, which is why he is named "Car'red'" (originally pronounced as "Cahr-red", nowadays pronounced as "Care-red"). He did get to meet some people, and a lot of people saw it like it was "an invention of the 2000's!". It was his main vehicle that he used to go to college. There were some enemies that were bullying him, and some people laughing at him due to his ridiculousness. Hamilton tried to defend him, but it was no choice. He got bruised, parts of him turned gray etc. Though he was muscular, it injured him mentally, so Hamilton had to abandon his project for an entire year. Though, a year has passed, and Hamilton was confident enough to use Carred again, though, this time, he was confident enough to even let him go on his own. So, Carred decided to live his life, and occasionally assist Hamilton and his family. He also lived his life and often hanged out with a bunch of people. He did get to beat the bullies, though. However, somewhere on November 2016, Coke transformed him into a bad guy, and Hamilton wondered what happened to him. Carred was a bad guy for an entire year. Anti-Dater Story Larry, Tito and Robbie busted out and they were fighting the daters. Robbie was fighting the female daters and Tito was fighting the Coke Bully, while Larry was fighting Carred. Tito Hickman has punched Carred to a near-death experience. A few moments later, while the Coke Guy was still confused, Carred woke up, recovered into an anti-dater, describing his actual hatred towards daters and especially the Coke Guy. He pushed him off the Jetfloat, and it heavily harmed the Coke Guy to a temporary death. Carred has been given a room to rest in, and was thankful that he became an anti-dater like he actually used to be. Larry, Robbie and Tito were satisfied for what they have done, and rested. Some time later, he and a few other people were invited to join Larry's crew. Because they have joined, each newcomer has been given a weapon. Carred has been given the Crystal Chaingun to attempt to fight Peaceful Girl. Evolution At one time, Carred Tezzis went into a lab experiment planned by himself to make an evolution. Basically, what he did was get tempo-killed by getting his helmet and bottom suit off and head cut off to get his main artery extracted to put in the bottom suit. The helmet and the bottom suit turned into a machine with the main artery inside, then a wire was connected to his head. This experiment was working, and it was helping out making Carred Tezzis have an evolution and better, black armor. Description Appearance Before Evolution He looked like a tall, muscular, red and gray vehicle. He had 2 wheels, 2 arms, 2 eyes and a mouth. After Evolution He looks generally blacker. He has a black helmet with 2 eye holes and a gas mask-like oral cavity. He has random, red, outlined star symbols. He has a pair of arms with a right angle triangle on the right arm and a lighting bolt symbol on the left. He has 2 legs, with eh feet being red and black wheels. Personality He is proud, intelligent, friendly, innocent and strong. Quotes *"I am Carred Tezzis, but you can call me Cahr-red!" Trivia * His biography is one of the first thing to happen between all of the fictional series on this wiki. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story